burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exlonox
join the clan hi im lookin to join the clan i am on burnout wheneva im needed and also im on most of the time in general :) london time i will usually be on from 3 to 4 and weekends :) i am all round at events not specialized in anything yet Ghostkido 19:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Glad to have you. Just add your name to this page, and you'll be set. how do i do dat lol sorry im new to this :Click "edit" at the top of the page and follow the guidelines. Hey I know this may sound like a lame request, but I need to play BP with you (and others, since I missed the Boost Specials). If you have free time to do it on Saturday, then feel free to reply. I want to have fun with your Extreme Hot Rod and Hawker Mech. JMBZ-12 23:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :There will probably be another clan meeting this Friday, so don't fret. We missed you last meeting, BTW ::I know. Blame my parents, cause they got nothing better to do. JMBZ-12 23:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Burnout Games Are they any of those small square images for Burnout 1 and 2? Similar to the ones you use on your page LeMansRacer 23:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :No. I'll make some. ::Thanks, also if you don't mind could you take a look at my user page. I've been racking my brain trying to get the table in the middle of the page LeMansRacer 23:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. I'll see what I can do. ::::Is it a bird?, Is it a plane?, NO!, it's Exlonox the Administrational Boy Wonder! Fixing tables with a click of his mouse! thanks ;) LeMansRacer 23:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Your post made me LOL. JMBZ-12 13:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) is exlonox also his PSN cause I think his wreck fell on me from a tree once, I was like WTF cars do grow on trees. PSN: Spoil-t 20:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :yes, that's his PSN name. JMBZ-12 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I want to join your clan Hey I would like to join your clan. Tried playing BP online with other people but nobody will do serious racing or challenges. Plus I heard you guys were the best! PSN Cross718 EST Time Zone Usually on every weekend and 2 hours every weekday Cross718 17:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :We'd love to have you. Just add your personal info to this page, and you'll be set. This sucks I can't believe the servers went down. Guess our clan meting is ruined. JMBZ-12 19:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Vehicles Page I know i'm not one to type this but two things come to my mind when I say the table on the Vehicles page but id rather not post them ;) LeMansRacer 20:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Care to elaborate? ::Fuck and That! LeMansRacer 21:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Is there more than 1 Donut shop in Paradise? I know about the Big Surf Beach one LM 18:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) There's one next to the Parking garage that's near the on/off ramp of I-88 in Harbor Town. :Does this new License system mean I can add the Affiliate License to my page? LM 20:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to, you can. Keep your eye on the forum page, though, in case the pics are updated. You may have noticed the lack of video-age but I should be doing a ton of them when my 2 week break rolls round LM 18:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. Saturday Hey man. Just dropping by to ask if you can host BP this Saturday. I know there are'nt any clan meeting events, but since the meeting cancelled due to server problems last saturday (bike meeting), think you should host? JMBZ-12 23:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I need to double-check my schedule for this weekend, but I will probably be hosting this weekend. I'll send a PSN invite as soon as I confirm. I like your Style It made me laugh so hard the way you handled 71.97.207.15's page about clan records ;) LeMans 18:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) LittleBigProblem My game, LittleBigPlanet, is suffering problems. Every time I play the game and edit my unfinished level, the music keeps skipping like crazy. It should happen like this. This is a brand new game I got last year, and it's attempting to kill itself. The rest of my games receive no problems when I'm playing, and my PS3 still works just fine. I checked the LBP disc, and it looks clean as a sparkle, so I can't see why it's having problems with music for no reason. Might as well go to GameStop and tell the clerk what's wrong with my game :(... JMBZ-12 21:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Plz Help!!! Hi im mastachief123 and i need some help i downloaded the time savers pack and i no get any cars so if you no whats i have to do to get it to work plz tell me! i thought it is because i still have the learners permet. i have no line thingys to do my sig so srry!